There have been many different types and kinds of transient suppression systems and methods for suppressing high energy transient signals occurring on electrical power lines. Such transient signals are typically high voltage pulses having an extremely fast rise time. Transients can result from different conditions, such as lightening strikes and radio frequency interference. Such transient signals may reach peak voltages of as high as 20,000 peak volts, but generally do not exceed 6,000 volts.
Conventional transient signal suppressing systems used for protecting electrical equipment, such as computer and other types and kinds of electronic equipment, have been disclosed in numerous U.S. patents. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,095,163; 4,271,446; 4,563,720; 4,571,656; 4,587,588; 4,630,163; 4,698,721; and 4,760,485. Such patented systems have heretofore included various types of filters, isolation transformers, and high energy transient suppression devices, such as metal oxide varistors, gas tubes, and silicon avalanche suppressors.
While such prior known methods and systems may have been successful for some applications, it has been difficult, if not impossible for such systems or devices to suppress the transients to a sufficiently low level, to provide an improved form of protection for valuable electrical equipment. Additionally, such a new and improved transient suppression system should respond quickly to suppress the fast rising high energy transients effectively. In this regard, conventional suppression systems can clamp the spurious transient signals to about 500 or 600 only. Such a voltage level is unsafe for some applications.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved method and apparatus for suppressing transients in a more effective manner. In this regard, it would be highly desirable to suppress them to a safer and substantially lower lever, than heretofore possible. Moreover, the fast rising transients must be responded to, instantly, in an improved manner.
Another problem associated with the prior art is that several duplicative or redundant transient suppressing devices have been required to suppress transients for each of the respective conductors in a conventional three power line conducting system having a hot, neutral and ground wire. Such duplication of clamping elements makes the manufacturing of the system more expensive. With the use of duplicated or redundant elements, such an arrangement is more complex in its operation and use.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a transient suppressing system, which is capable of clamping transient signals on any one of the conductor lines in a simplified manner, and yet be able to suppress effectively the transients to a safer lower level within a fast response time.